For some time it has been observed that improvements in internal combustion engine output characteristics result when fuel is exposed to a magnetic field prior to combustion. In fact, the effects of magnetic fields on a variety of fluids have been observed, resulting in the development of devices to treat everything from fuel to exhaust gases to water and other fluids in a wide range of applications.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,707 to Lucas discloses a magnetic water treating device that provides for inhibiting formation of scale and growth of algae, for eliminating taste and odor from water and for providing corrosion protection. Water is circulated through a helical conduit having magnets arranged along the outside of the path. Alternating poles of the magnets face the water along the flow path such that the combined magnetic and centrifugal forces urge particles in the water toward the outer periphery of the conduit. The water is divided into two streams at the outlet of the conduit, the outer stream containing the contaminants and the inner stream containing purified water.
Another example of a magnetic conditioning device is that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,387 to Simoni. This device also uses a helical flow path. Instead of using a baffle, however, Simoni uses lateral openings at opposite ends of the conditioner to induce helical flow.
We have found that the effects of magnetic fluid treatment are enhanced by passing the fluid through a single-polarity, constant strength region of a magnetic field. We have particularly observed that treating fuel or exhaust gases in this manner improves engine output characteristics. While some devices, including our own, do this to some degree, none have done it to the degree possible. Consequently, there is room for even further improvements, such as providing a device that exposes fluid to a constant, relatively strong magnetic field for a significant amount of time prior to combustion.
One example of this type of fluid treatment is U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,901 to one of the inventors of the instant invention. It discloses a magnetic treatment device that provides for focusing magnetic field energy within a conduit. Permanent magnets are encapsulated in polyethylene and are arranged with like magnetic poles facing the conduit. The resulting field boundaries are concentrated within the conduit for exposing fluid flowing through the conduit to a greater amount of magnetic field energy. The device is particularly suitable for enhancing fuel combustion.
Another magnetic fluid conditioner using a region of single magnetic polarity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,512 to two inventors of the instant invention. This device represents an improvement over the previous patent in that the orientations of the magnetic field lines and the magnets themselves are varied over the length of the conduit while simultaneously circulating the fluid in a helical path through the conduit. The conditioner is particularly suitable for the treatment of fuels and recirculated exhaust gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,487 to Hudz is an example of a recent magnetic fuel treatment device. This device sends fuel through a coiled fuel line 10a to a vaporization chamber. Electric current is run through the fuel line to cause the line to act as a resistance heating element as well as a solenoid coil. As a result, the fuel in the line is heated and vaporized as it travels through the fuel line. A magnetic field is also established around the fuel line in the shape typical of solenoid-generated fields. The field is oriented such that it is strongest near the outlet 30 of the fuel line in the vaporization chamber and is of substantially one polarity in that region. However, the exposure time is relatively brief and the field strength varies within the chamber. The addition of a ring magnet 28 over the coil 10a exposes the fuel to a single-polarity magnetic field while it is in the coil, but the field generated by the ring magnet is relatively weak and decreases in strength as the fuel moves down the coil.